The Lepre-Con
is the 22nd episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 100th episode overall of the series. This is the first St. Patrick's day episode of the series. Synopsis On a St. Patrick's Day trip to Ireland, Uncle Grandpa and the gang cross paths with a sneaky leprechaun. Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Leprechaun *The Forest King Minor Characters *Blue Goblins *Jackalopes *Irish Butterfly *Ogre *Old Lady *Yellow Goblin *Purple Monster *Rooster Dragon *Fish Monsters *Talking Tree *Deer *Squirrel Plot A blue little goblin is playing a flute and dancing through a forest, a Leprechaun stops him and asks if he's got any gold and the little goblin shakes his head no, the Leprechaun takes his flute and checks inside for gold, he sees it's empty and snaps it in half, hands it back and kicks him out of his sight. The Leprechaun believes that he'll never find his gold, he hears a sound coming from somewhere and sees the RV falling from the sky, he takes cover as the RV launches him to a tree. Uncle Grandpa pops out of the RV to greet Ireland and say "Happy St. Patrick's Day", Tiger also pops up and roars, Uncle Grandpa agrees with her saying how the scenery is an actual portrayal of the country. Belly Bag is worried that Ireland is full of Leprechauns, Uncle Grandpa jokes around and tells him that Leprechauns are make believe and proceeds to give him a massage. Uncle Grandpa explains how Ireland is the place where is good friend The Forest King lives, he also explains how he's his old collage buddy and they both majored kid helping magic, but the Forest king to the business route and makes 6 figures a year. The Leprechaun overhears this and figures that he has his gold, a Irish butterfly lands on the branch with the Leprechaun and he tries to shoo it away and it shoots acid at his hand and the Leprechaun fall on Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa turns around and the Leprechaun asks for Uncle Grandpa's help to find his gold, Uncle Grandpa screams LEPRECHAUN and kicks the Leprechaun away, Belly bag freaks out saying THEY'RE REAL, THEY'RE REAL! The Leprechaun tells them that of course he's real, and tries to explain if he-, Uncle Grandpa begins to smack him with a rolled up newspaper. The Leprechaun tries to explain him self but Uncle Grandpa keeps hitting him, Tiger then contains him in a plastic bin and Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag to give him his pepper sauce hose, Tiger lifts the bin and the Leprechaun tries to explain himself again, but Uncle Grandpa hoses him down, the Leprechaun keeps trying to get a word out until Uncle Grandpa whacks him with a flyswatter. Belly Bag screams IT'S STILL ALIVE! and the Leprechaun hisses at them and runs away, Belly Bag wonders if they were a little harsh on him, Uncle Grandpa explains that Leprechauns are not pure of heart and that they don't have any feelings anyway. The Leprechaun is crying alone and then becomes angry at Uncle Grandpa and wonders what's wrong with Leprechauns and bets if he was a human child, he'll have no problem helping him. This give the Leprechaun an idea and he pulls out a boy kit from his hat and gets the idea to disguise himself as a boy and then Uncle Grandpa will have to help him, he believes that he'll be richer than his wildest dreams and proceeds shave off his beard. Uncle Grandpa finishes telling a story to Tiger about getting stuck in a ice machine, the Leprechaun appears as a boy and introduces himself as little Bradly and that he's a little boy walking through the forest, Uncle Grandpa introduces himself to Bradly and wonders what a convincingly young Irish boy like him is doing here and warns him about a filthy little Leprechaun in the woods who's really ugly and smells like chlorine and who probably never had a girl friend his entire life. he then explains how he scared him away and made him cry like a little baby and how he's probably eating trash from someone's trashcan somewhere. The Leprechaun gets mad and tells Uncle Grandpa I GET IT! calms down and thanks Uncle Grandpa for the warning, and kindly asks Uncle Grandpa to help him find his gold. Uncle Grandpa thinks about gold for a second and tells him that he's never heard of it, and gets excited for helping kids and he agrees to help him, Bradly tells Uncle Grandpa that he's made him so happy, Uncle Grandpa tells Tiger to watch the RV while he's helping Bradly. Uncle Grandpa tells Bradly that he'll find his gold lickety split, Belly Bag raises Uncle Grandpa up a lemon tree and picks a lemon and asks Bradly if it's his gold and he tells him no. Uncle Grandpa walks into a ogres cave and walks out with a finger of belly lint and wonders if it's his gold and Bradly tells him no. Uncle Grandpa arrives with an old lady and the Leprechaun gets angry and tries to tell Uncle Grandpa that this isn't his gold, lemons aren't his gold and that his gold is a big pile of shiny coins that you can buy things with and wonders if Uncle Grandpa found ANYTHING LIKE THAT AROUND?! Uncle Grandpa goes blank and realizes that Bradly means that gold is money, and he knows someone who has lots of money and it's the Forest King and he knows a secret rhyme. Uncle Grandpa: Forest King, Forest King, Show Me Where You At! The old lady turns into a yellow goblin and tells them to follow him and that he'll lead them to the Forest king, he leads them to a creepy forest path and Bradly believes it to be spooky, uncle Grandpa tells him not to worry about it and that nothing can hurt him in the Forest King's Forest Kingdom, just as long as he's pure of heart and this worries the Leprechaun. The yellow goblin leads them to the Forest king and Uncle Grandpa tells him that there's nothing to be afraid of in Ireland, especial not for two pure hearted boys and wonders what can possibly harm them, the Leprechaun notices a purple creature on Uncle Grandpa's head and tries to point it out to him, Uncle Grandpa only believe that the Leprechaun is trying to compliment him and he finally points it out and wonders if he can feel it. Uncle Grandpa tells him he can't and that he's pure of heart, the Leprechaun turns to a rooster dragon and tell it he's not afraid of it and that he's a pure hearted young boy-, the dragon rooster then sets the Leprechaun on fire and he collapses, Uncle Grandpa knows that it should tickle. Uncle Grandpa then brings Bradly to a leaf boat and tells the yellow goblin to wait for them, and they hop in the boat and leave. Uncle Grandpa puts his hand in the water and pulls out a giant monster fish and tells Bradly he's a fisherman, and wants he wants him to do it now. The Leprechaun tells Uncle Grandpa that he has allergies, Uncle Grandpa tells Bradly to do it or wonders if he's not pure of heart. The Leprechaun leans over the boat and slowly puts his finger in the water, but before he can pull something out, they arrive to the path to the Forest King, the Leprechaun is relived and Uncle Grandpa's fart pushes him in the water, he then walks out with a huge fish monster on him, Uncle Grandpa wonders who he is and notices it's Bradly when he takes the fish off. Another Uncle Grandpa takes Bradly by the arm and tells him it's time to meet the Forest King, the Uncle Grandpa from before turns into another yellow goblin. Uncle Grandpa and Bradly are running together in the woods until they come up to a talking tree and it sees that they're here to go see the Forest King, the tree informs them that he's away at a video game convention and kindly asked him to watch his big bag of gold. The Leprechaun see the bag of gold and is amazed by it, the tree wants to know what he can do for them, Uncle Grandpa wants spaghetti while the Leprechaun screams WE'D LIKE TO LOOK AT THE GOLD PLEASE! The tree agrees as long as they can prove that they're pure of heart and tells Uncle Grandpa to go first, Uncle Grandpa states that he has a Level. 25 pure of heart card with +5 boy-like wonder power, the tree congratulates him. Now he wants Bradly to go now, he pulls up his cards and they all describe him as evil, so he makes up his own card that describes him as "boy" with a +5 hat power, the tree accepts this and allows them to go look at the gold , the tree stops Bradly and tells him to see him real soon in a creepy manner. Uncle Grandpa tells Bradly that this is all the gold in Ireland and Bradly proceeds to scare the animals away and proceeds to hug the bag of gold. Uncle Grandpa wants to know what has come over Bradly and that he's not acting very boy-like. Bradly calls Uncle Grandpa a sap and that he's not a boy at all and reveals himself to be the Leprechaun, Uncle Grandpa calls him a dirty little stinking Leprechaun and believes him to steal all that gold and he won't allow it. The Leprechaun then pushes Uncle Grandpa down and proceeds to take all the gold in Ireland and runs off. Uncle Grandpa sees that he made off with the Forest King's gold and wonders if he can still leave before the Forest King Returns. A blue goblin blows a horn to honor the Forest King's return, and he greets all of the animals and Uncle Grandpa. The Forest King thinks that the face Uncle Grandpa is making is funny and wants to know what is seriously up, he looks over and sees that his gold is gone, he asks Uncle Grandpa what had happen to his gold and Uncle Grandpa tells him that a Leprechaun took it. The Forest King sees that this is a bad problem as gold keeps the forest together, he points out a blue goblin and how weak his legs are to support him, he then points out a deer and wonders if he's supposed to look like that. The Forest King wonders what are they going to do, and he doesn't know and that it'll take all the sparkles of a rainbow to capture a Leprechaun and this give him an idea, The Forest King wants to know if he's okay, and Uncle grandpa tells him to gather his forest creatures together and to leave the rest to him. The Leprechaun is walking alone in the forest with the gold, he comes across a squirrel and tells him he's walking here, the squirrel wonders if he can spare some change, the Leprechaun tells him no way and that he works hard for his money and it's his, he leaves and the squirrel turns around and give the camera a creepy look. The Leprechaun comes across a deer and wonders if he can spare him some change, the Leprechaun believes that he'll just spend it on soda and candy, he leaves and the deer gives the camera a creepy stare. The Leprechaun hides behind a rock and sees that everyone is after his luck coins, a blue goblin appears from his beard and he kicks him out of here. The Leprechaun figures that he needs to put his gold somewhere secret and wonders where he can, he notices a rainbow next to him and he gets an idea, he uses the rainbow to take his gold to another place. Uncle Grandpa reveals himself to be a bush and tackles the Leprechaun and holds him down. The Leprechaun believes that he followed the rainbow and he should've been safe, Uncle Grandpa explains that it's no rainbow and that it's just Tiger. The Forest King comes out from behind a tree and sees that Uncle Grandpa retrieved his gold and knows that his forest can thrive once again and he proceeds to throw gold to the animals and they enjoy it. Now because Uncle Grandpa returned his gold and for that he grants Uncle Grandpa one wish, Uncle Grandpa thinks hard at this and his wish is for the destruction of all Leprechauns, this shocks the Leprechaun and the Forest King gives Uncle Grandpa a magical crystal. Uncle Grandpa uses the crystal to capture the Leprechaun and he throws it on the ground, destroying the Leprechaun. Trivia *This is the series' 100th episode. *This is the first episode of the Uncle Grandpa's World Tour episode bomb. **The world tour primarily takes place in Europe with episodes taking place in Ireland, France, and Italy. *This episode along with Uncle Fashion, G'day Mornin', Fear of Flying, and Inventor Mentor all didn't air on their original air dates of the week of 1/25/2016-1/29/2016 for an unknown reason. **Instead of airing on the 25th, the Steven Universe episode "Monster Buddies" aired in it's place. **This episode aired in Latin America on May 8th, 2016 along with Uncle Fashion, Fear of Flying and Inventor Mentor. **This episode also aired in Europe on March 30, 2016. **This episode, along with the previously mentioned episodes, would eventually air on July 1st, as part of the Uncle Grandpa World Tour Block. *A preview of the episode can be viewed on "Yahoo! Music" before the episode actually airs. *Uncle Grandpa and The Forest King both majored in Child Helping Magic in college, but The Forest King took the business route and makes six figures per year. *Ireland is stereotypically portrayed as everything having a clover, wearing green clothing such as top hats, and being filled with leprechauns. **Uncle Grandpa visits Ireland on the most Irish holiday, St. Patrick's Day. *The Leprechaun in this episode looks similar to the one in Christmas Special. *The gang acts like the Leprechaun is some kind of parasite. *The Leprechaun's boy kit is produced by "Acme", the same fiction company that is featured in Wile E. Coyote cartoons. *The ogre's computer was on the "Uncle Grandpa Forums". *The Forest King has his own rhyme. *The Forest King's magic protects anyone who is pure of heart. **Uncle Grandpa should've known that Bradly wasn't pure of heart when he kept getting hurt by the animals and monsters that shouldn't cause damage on someone who is pure of heart. *When the talking tree said that the Forest King is at a video game convention, this is referencing how there are many gamers and YouTubers from Ireland like Jacksepticeye, Daithi de Nogla, and Terroriser. *Uncle Grandpa has a level 25 Pure of Heart Card with a +5 boy like wonder, while the Leprechaun has a level 10 Evil Trick, a level 30 Evil Leprechaun, and a level 100 Evil Demon, a made up boy card with +5 hat. *The Talking Tree tells Bradly "See you real soon" in a creepy tone, possibly because he knew Bradly was a Leprechaun. *The Leprechaun says "They're after me lucky coins", this is a reference to Lucky Charms Cereal as Lucky will say "They're after me lucky charms". *Uncle Grandpa was being real selfish in this episode as he tries to escape without getting the gold back, and causing the extinction of all Leprechauns over one little incident. *the Forest King states that gold is what keeps the forest together. *Leprechauns are known to travel and live at the end of the rainbow, that's why the Leprechaun in the episode felt relief to escape. *Tiger's face at the end of the episode resembles Garfield the Cat. *In the Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Boredom", there are cameos from shows of Clarence, Regular Show, and Uncle Grandpa. **In Uncle Grandpa's cameo, the background was the same background in this episode. *Running Gags: **The Leprechaun harassing the blue goblins. **The Leprechaun kicking a blue goblin. **The Leprechaun desperately looking for gold. **Uncle Grandpa trying to get rid of the Leprechaun. **Uncle Grandpa mistaking things for gold. **The creatures and people giving the Leprechaun sinister looks before his identity is revealed. **people calling Uncle Grandpa handsome. **The Leprechaun's eyes growing big. **Uncle Grandpa calling the Leprechaun dirty names. *Errors: **Uncle Grandpa states that he doesn't believe in Leprechauns, despite seeing one in Christmas Special. **For a split frame after Uncle Grandpa looks at a accurate portrayal of Ireland, Uncle Grandpa's left suspender button is not colored in. **The only thing the Leprechaun took from his boy kit was the propeller hat. **Tiger's rainbow looks different than in others episodes, as the coloring is off and there is only 4 different strands of colors. **Uncle Grandpa only destroyed the one Leprechaun, meaning that he was the only one of his kind, he represents all the Leprechauns in the world, or he was the nearest Leprechaun. **Uncle Grandpa shouldn't be fully pure of heart since he was ready to leave the Forest King without helping him get his gold, if Uncle Grandpa was truly pure of heart in this episode he should've forgave the Leprechaun for what he did instead of killing him. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3